Naruto and the curse of the Shinigami
by BabLe7
Summary: The shinigami wasn't happy with Minato summoning him. So what usually happens when a diety isn't happy with you? He cursed Naruto to never rest until he has lost all that is precious to him. rating may go up. you'll find out! Naruto narusaku. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head. Tell me if you want me to continue it. also I'm taking suggestions for Naruto's new set of clothes. just remember that the clothes you suggest will be hidden under a cloak and hood most of the time.**

Naruto and the curse of the Shinigami

----------start----------chapter----------

On the shore at the base of a waterfall, leaning against the foot of one of the massive statues that stood on either side of the waterfall, sat a blond haired boy staring resentfully at his opponent. The boy's bright blue eyes now lack all but a small spark of life that they used to hold. He was dying and he knew it. Even with his unnatural healing abilities, he knew that he could not survive this wound. His heart had been destroyed, he had a hole straight through his chest where it should have been to prove it. His orange jumpsuit was barely holding together to cover his broken form. Looking back on his life he had to admit, he never did feel alive even once. To him it felt as if he was just there, drifting aimlessly through the events of his life.

Standing a few feet in front of the blond was his opponent. His cold, merciless red eyes glared at the blond. He stood there for a few more seconds before turning to leave. He only took a few steps before he was stopped by the blond's voice.

"You've finally done it Sasuke. -cough- I won't survive this. -cough cough- Someday though, you'll see. You'll see that I was right." Said the blond while coughing up blood.

"Whatever dobe. Now I will have the power to kill Itachi and no one is going to stop me." And with that, Sasuke leapt away leaving the blond to die alone. His hitai-ate fell from his head just before he left.

"Naruto!" a man with silver hair spiked off to the side screamed as he arrived on the scene moments later.

The blond looked at the man who just arrived "I couldn't stop him Kakashi-sensei. I don't think I'll last until we make it back to Konoha. If I don't, could you tell Sakura-chan that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise?"

The man now identified as Kakashi nodded before putting his blond student on his back and speeding off towards Konoha. After several hours they reached the gates of Konoha and somehow the blond was still clinging to life. Halfway to the hospital, Naruto started convulsing. The convulsions hadn't stopped by the time they were at the hospital and Naruto was placed in a bed.

Five minutes later, Tsunade arrived to see what she could do for him. Upon closing the door there was an explosion of strange energy from Naruto sending Tsunade and the room's other occupants, Sakura and Kakashi, flying into the nearest walls. Purple-black flames engulfing Naruto's still shaking form immediately after the explosion.

When the flames disappeared, all that was left of Naruto was a skeleton. Well, to be more specific, a twitching skeleton. Naruto's forehead protector was still tied around its head, but the rest of the clothes were burnt to ashes. When skeleton-naruto sat up and looked at himself he was terrified. Everyone else in the room was just terrified that a skeleton, even if it was Naruto, was moving around like a normal person.

And to make matters worse, the Shinigami showed up in corporeal form at the foot of Naruto's bed. The menacing figure stood at a menacing height of ten feet tall and was hunched over slightly to fit in the small room making him a little more menacing. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. 'Namikaze? Isn't that the Yondaime's last name?'

"I am here to inform you of the curse that has placed on you upon by me when the Yondaime summoned me to seal the Kyuubi inside of you." Sakura gasped at this. "I was not very happy when he summoned me so I cursed his only son, you, to never rest until you have lost everything that you hold dear and to never live until you have found a love of your own." At this everyone in the room gasped. "As per the first half of the curse, you shall remain among the living dead until you have lost everything that you value. Your body will only return to being a living flesh and blood body after you find your soul mate and have your love returned. If you wish to blame anyone for your current state blame your father." The Shinigami gave them all one final glare before vanishing into nothing.

"I think I need to cover up my new appearance if I am ever going to leave here." Naruto said as he got a second look at his body.

----------end----------chapter----------

**Remember to tell me if you want me to continue this fic. And don't forget to suggest stuff for Naruto's new outfit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter of Curse of the Shinigami

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

--(-Flashback: two and a half years ago-)--

Naruto had been out of the hospital for almost three weeks by now. He had opted to where a cloak and metal armor underneath of it for now. He was using his hitai-ate as a sort of clasp to hold the front of the cloak closed. The cloak was a deep blue almost to the point of being black. On the back both the Namikaze and Uzumaki crests were embroidered in silver thread. What made the cloak unique though was the faux sleeves so that Naruto didn't have to open the cloak and reveal his partially uncovered bones when he needed to use his hands. Now Naruto was okay with the idea of people seeing his hands for one reason, He was wearing gauntlets that covered his hands and part of his forearms as well.

During the three weeks he'd been out of the hospital, Naruto had also purchased a rather unusual weapon for a ninja to carry. He had gotten himself a sword. Not just any sword though, he had gotten it custom made based on the western weapon called a claymore, but instead of the standard 55 inch length of a standard claymore he got one with a length of 72 inches. The handle, with a length of 17 inches, was nothing special and neither was the blade, with a length of 55 inches. He planned on seeing how he could modify the weapon later to better suit his needs.

"You ready to go kid?" Jiraiya asked Naruto as they stood in front of the gates of Konoha. The hood of Naruto's cloak turned towards Jiraiya so that he could see the two glowing white dots that were now Naruto's eyes (they still creep him out even if he won't admit it) as that was all you could see under the hood.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Naruto responded.

--(-end flashback-)--

The two chuunin at Konoha's main gate were bored. It was a slow day, as usual, and all they did most of the day anyways was sit there and watch for people entering or leaving Konoha. So that's what they did the entire day since no one was coming into or leaving Konoha today, they sat and waited and stared and waited some more and played tic-yac-toe with kunai on a tree. And when their day reached the height of its boredom, two figures appeared on the horizon approaching Konoha. As the two got closer you could almost instantly make out whom they were. They were Jiraiya and the one people had taken to calling the 'lost Namikaze'.

"Hold on. We know who you are we just need to know where you're headed and to see your identification papers." Chuunin number one said as he stopped the pair at the gates.

"We're headed to report to the Hokage on how the training trip/mission went." Jiraiya said as he handed the chuunin both sets of identification papers.

After checking over the papers for a minute the chuunin handed them back to Jiraiya saying, "Everything checks out. Tsunade-sama is expecting you."

After fifteen minutes of walking the pair finally reached the doors to the Hokage's office. "Come in." Tsunade called before Jiraiya even got a chance to knock on the door. Upon entering the office they are greeted with the sight of Tsunade not asleep on her paperwork for once. Off in the side room there was a girl in a red dress working on what seemed to be a medical exercise. "Well? How did the training trip go?"

"Naruto learned everything that I had to teach him. He also managed to get someone to travel with us for a large portion of the trip to teach him how to use the monster of a sword he has on his back." Jiraiya reported.

"Naruto, how are you fairing with your, um… condition?" Tsunade asked. The girl in the side room stopped what she was doing when she heard the name Naruto being mentioned and peaked out to see what was going on.

Naruto pulled down his hood to reveal an image of what he should look like at that age flickering on and off revealing the skull underneath. Finally, Naruto just canceled the illusion, as it wasn't helping anyway. "As you can see, I still haven't found a seal or a genjutsu that will stay stable enough for constant use. So I usually just go around with my hood up all of the time. It still feels weird though, the whole no longer needing to sleep, eat or breathe thing." As he was about to put his hood up again he noticed a mop of pink hair peeking out from the doorway to the side room. If he could have smiled, he would have when he saw her duck back into the room when she noticed him looking at her. He chuckled for a second before putting his hood back up and heading towards the door.

"Tenten should be available for a spar if you need to vent or anything like that." Tsunade called to Naruto. Naruto just waved his metal-covered hand to show that he had heard her.

As Naruto walked down the stairs of the Hokage tower he thought over what he would do for now. A spar with Tenten did sound nice as h did have some stress to work off. He thought back to how she reacted when she first found out about his new condition.

--(-flashback-)--

"Tenten!" Naruto called as he approached her, his cloak covering everything that would give away what had happened to him.

Upon hearing his voice, Tenten stopped throwing kunai at the targets she had set up and turned around. "Naruto, it's you. I've been meaning to thank you for getting Neji to pull the stick out of his ass. What's with the cloak?"

"Well I need your help with some things. Could you teach me how to hold and swing a sword please? About the cloak, let's just say that I found out that my dad pissed off the Shinigami and I'm the one that suffers for it."

"Naruto, we've known each other since we were in the orphanage. You know you can tell or show me anything and I will never think any less of you or push you away. So what happened to you to cause you to cover yourself up that much?"

"You won't run away will you?"

"No, I won't run away." Tenten was genuinely concerned now. He was always open with her. For him to be this nervous something really bad must have happened.

"Okay, but you can't run away from me because of this." He said as he raised his gauntlet-covered hands and slowly, nervously pulled down his hood. As the hood fell, so did the rest of the cloak.

Tenten gasped. There, standing in front of her, was a not the energetic blond-haired boy she had view as a little brother, but a skeleton covered in armor except for the stomach, upper legs, upper arms, neck and head. Apparently he had heard her gasp and thought that it was out of fear because he lowered his head dejectedly. She immediately ran up to him and hugged him. "It's okay otouto, onee-chan is here." She said in a soothing tone. Right then and there, Naruto collapsed into a sobbing heap on her shoulder. Though there were no tears she could still hear him crying as she held his shaking form.

After he stopped sobbing they both stood back up. "So," Naruto began. "Would you be willing to teach me how to properly hold and swing a sword?"

"Sure. Do you want to start right now?"

"If you have the time."

--(-end flashback-)--

In his reminiscing he almost hadn't realized that he had reached the training field that Tenten was practicing in. "Onee-chan!" Naruto called out to her. He all of a sudden had a very bad feeling wash over him. This feeling got worse when he noticed that Tenten looked royally pissed when she turned around to look at him.

"You idiot!" she yelled as she tackled him to the ground. She then proceeded to shake him back and forth by his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how much I was worried about you because when I didn't see you because you forgot to tell me about your stupid training trip?" she asked while still shaking him.

When she finally stopped shaking him because she was wondering why he wasn't answering, she noticed instead of the white glowing dots she had gotten used to, there were now white glowing spirals where his eyes should be. "Oops. I think I overdid it."

After a couple of minutes, Naruto was completely back to normal. "Onee-chan, I _was_ going to ask you if you wanted to spar me again, but with how you greeted me I don't think I'd survive." Naruto said before laughing at his bad joke since he technically can't die yet.

"No fair! You just don't want to show me what you've learned to do with your sword." Tenten whined.

"Do you have _any_ idea of just how wrong that statement sounded just now?" Naruto retorted.

Tenten immediately blushed a deep crimson. She then pouted. "You knew what I meant meanie."

"Of course I knew. I just like messing with you whenever I get the chance. So, you want to spar?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

time skip to after spar (don't complain I want to keep his new abilities a secret for now)

"How'd you get that good?" Tenten asked.

"I convinced the most powerful of the former kiri no shinobigatana nananin shu (Seven Shinobi swordsmen of the mist) to travel with us and train me in the use of my sword."

"Wow. Speaking of your sword, would you mind if I check it for any stress or damage?" she asked.

"Go right ahead. I would trust your inspection over my own." He said as he took the sword off of his back and carefully handed it to her so that the blade wouldn't cut her when she grabbed it.

Tenten then proceeded to carefully inspect every inch of the weapon checking for every possible thing that could be wrong with it. After the inspection she gave a low whistle. "You have seals on this sword for everything don't you?"

"What? You expect me to let my equipment fall into disrepair if I have the ability to prevent it? I would never be so stupid. The first seal that I put on there was the one to keep it sharp no matter what. Then I put on the one that keeps it in the same state at all times, preventing notching and rusting. Then there's the one that allows you to channel elemental chakra through the sword. And then-"

"Alright, I get it. You know how to take care of your weapons." Tenten said, cutting him off.

"I'm headed home for the day, I'll see you tomorrow or something." Naruto said as he started walking out of the training ground.

"Hang on Naruto." Tenten called. Naruto stopped and turned his head so that she could see the pale gleaming of one of his eyes from under his hood. "I kinda forgot to mention this earlier, but Tsunade-sama had your stuff packed into boxes and stored at my place. The entire Apartment complex had become entirely unsafe to live in. They only noticed the unsafe living conditions after a bathtub fell through a ceiling and injured somebody. You're staying at my place until we can find you a new apartment."

Naruto sighed. Why hadn't Tsunade told him that when he was in her office? "Lead the way." He said as the two walked out of the training ground together.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Hokage's office

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura had all been watching Naruto and Tenten's spar through the scrying crystal and they were all impressed with the exception of Jiraiya because he'd seen it all before. "Well, do you still want to test him after watching that." Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I don't think we need to test him at all. But he's still going to have to wait for the chuunin exams to be promoted to a proper rank."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's good that he's this powerful on his own, but how are his teamwork skills?"

"Unparalleled. All he needs to know is what someone can do and how they usually fight and he can come up with a perfect way to work with them." Jiraiya responded. Then after saying his goodbyes, he left through the window.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Tenten's bedroom that night

"So you're saying that I'm the only one from our rookie group that's still a genin?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"Yep."

"And Gaara is now the Kazekage?"

"Yep."

"It figures that everyone else gets promoted while I'm away. Oh well, can't help what's already happened."

"So, Naruto," Tenten began, getting Naruto's attention. "Where do you want to sleep?"

"I haven't been able to sleep in two and a half years. I just find something to lean against until morning or continue training. I just get bored waiting for everybody else to wake up, that's all."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work on getting rid of your curse then. It's not fair that we get to enjoy the simpler things and you don't."

"Shinigami-sama said that the only way to get back to normal is to have my soul-mate return my love. Not like that's going to happen anytime soon with me looking like this."

"You never know." Tenten said in a voice that clearly said 'I know something that you don't'. "She may be closer than you think."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing otouto." She said lying down on her bed and pulling the covers over herself. "And if when I wake up, I find out that you did something to me while I was asleep I'm going to castrate you when you return to normal."

'There go the little pranks I was going to do.' Naruto thought as he lowered his head to wait 'till morning.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: clearing, Itachi's attack (For those of you wondering why I skipped the other stuff, It happens the same as in the anime.)

Naruto was very proud of himself for keeping his appearance hidden for so long while in another hidden village. Naruto always tried to keep that knowledge hidden at all times so that he had an ace up his sleeve at all times. So right now, being face-to-face with Itachi, he was very glad he still had an ace up his sleeve.

"It's good to see you alive and well Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all shared a look just before laughing so hard they doubled over holding their stomachs.

"I don't think I said anything funny." Itachi said, confused.

Naruto calmed down enough to respond to Itachi's statement. "That's an inside joke." Naruto said as he pulled his sword off his back. "Ready sensei?"

"Ready."

"Oh Itachi, before we start, do you still carry your ANBU issue ninjato?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care?" Itachi droned.

"I want to see what the best ANBU captain in the history of Konoha can do." As he blurred then completely disappeared. For three whole seconds there was absolute silence, not even the nearby wildlife made a noise. Then…

CLANG!!!

Naruto and Itachi were in a complete deadlock. Itachi's ninjato just barely holding back Naruto's 'Ace of Spades' as he called his monster of a sword. "So your small blade can handle mine when none of the offensive seals are active. I'm impressed, even Raiga had trouble blocking that." Naruto said before pulling back. "Let's see how it deals with elemental stress." He said as the AoS (This is how I'm going to abbreviate Ace of Spades when I don't feel like writing out its whole name.) began to glow blue.

Naruto brought the sword down again and again Itachi moved his blade to intercept. Unlike last time, the AoS went straight through Itachi's ninjato like a hot knife through butter and gave him a deep gash across the chest. As Itachi was about to step back, a pair of hands reached out of the ground and grabbed onto his ankles.

While Naruto had Itachi's complete attention and focus because of the threat that his sword skills posed, Kakashi had made a kage bunshin and had it hide underground and wait for the opportune moment to grab Itachi.

"You think you've won just because of this?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head just before a chakra enhanced ax kick from behind crushed Itachis's skull. "That's why I _know_ we've won." Naruto said as Itachi dropped to the ground.

As Itachi's body hit the ground it slowly turned into that of somebody else.

"This is not Itachi. That is Yuura. He was in charge of the defense of Suna."

"Then that means we have to hurry." Naruto urged. "Gaara isn't as 'lucky' as me when it comes to death."

With that they all sped off to the cave the Akatsuki were in.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Well? What do you think?

I still haven't revealed what he's wearing under his cloak right now so it's still open for giving me ideas about. Also, if you want me to make it a naruXsakuXten then I'm going to need at least five votes for it before chapter four gets posted. Also if anyone wants to contribute, I kinda ran out of ideas for the offensive seals on Naruto's sword. If you have any ideas that you want to or are willing to let me use, send those ideas my way. I'll mention your name if I choose anything you suggest.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

now it's time for an omake!

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following omake.

Superhero mishaps:

Outside the men's restroom a shout is heard. "HULK SMASH!!!!!!!!"

The shout was immediately followed by the sound of a toilet exploding.

Flash who was outside the door at the time decided to go use a different bathroom, muttering 'That's just wrong' as he walked away.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I hope I didn't gross too many people out with that omake


End file.
